


Per sempre Alessandro

by Moe89



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: Reincarnation!AUDal testo:"Per un attimo credi che qualcuno ti abbia appena strappato il cuore dal petto. È una certezza tale da farti mancare il respiro e costringerti a fermarti."





	

**_PER SEMPRE ALESSANDRO_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ Ancor prima che l’uno sapesse dell’altra, noi ci appartenevamo.   
(Friedrich Holderlin) _   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Per un attimo credi che qualcuno ti abbia appena strappato il cuore dal petto. È una certezza tale da farti mancare il respiro e costringerti a fermarti.   
Ti aggrappi ad uno dei braccioli del divanetto in pelle di… chi è il proprietario di casa, pure? Non ricordi e ora come ora non ti interessa neanche troppo scoprirlo.   
È stata proprio una pessima idea accettare l’invito a questa festa. Non sei uno da feste in fondo, non lo sei mai stato. E infatti eccoti lì, fermo come un idiota in un angolo della sala poco illuminata della casa di uno sconosciuto a temere di stare per morire.   
Patetico.   
Eppure quella strana stretta al petto non vuole lasciarti andare.   
Non sai come o perché, ma sei certo che stia per accadere qualcosa di più grande di te. Qualcosa che ti riguarda, o che almeno riguarda  _una parte_  di te. Qualcosa che non sapevi di star attendendo con ansia.   
Ti lasci cadere sul divano, inerte. Hai un’insensata voglia di piangere.   
Dio, quanto ti senti sciocco.   
Fai un paio di respiri profondi e chiudi gli occhi. Il brusio della gente attorno a te si fa sempre più attutito, fino a sparire del tutto, annullato dal pulsare violento del tuo cuore. La testa inizia a girarti con forza, il respiro ti si fa corto, riapri gli occhi in preda al panico.   
Sei un’onda in procinto d’infrangersi su uno scoglio.   
Sei un moscerino finito in una ragnatela.   
Sei una caraffa di cristallo sull’orlo di un comodino durante un terremoto.   
_Sei un soldato la sera prima della battaglia finale._   
Sei un idiota seduto su un divano di eco pelle che sta per avere un attacco di panico.   
E poi tutto finisce. Poi lo vedi. Ed è  _bellissimo_ .   
È appoggiato a mobile-bar, fra le mani una bottiglia di birra mezza vuota, gli occhi allungati dall’eyeliner. Ha un anello al mignolo destro che non sai perché ma ti fa venire voglia di scoppiare a piangere e ridere insieme.   
Il dolore al petto scompare, come fosse stato solo un’allucinazione dovuta al troppo alcol. Non riesci a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.   
Non sai perché, eppure sei certo che tutto quello che ti è accaduto, sia in qualche modo legato a lui.  _Tu sei legato a lui_ .   
Un nome ti affiora alle labbra, un ricordo di tempi arcani che credevi aver scordato per sempre.   
Avanzi tra la folla come un ubriaco. Devi andare da lui. Devi stare con lui. Devi  _tornare_  da lui.   
Ti fermi a pochi passi da lui, qualcuno accanto a te ti da una pacca sulla spalla in segno di saluto, ma tu quasi non te ne accorgi. C’è solo lui, ci sono solo i suoi capelli biondi, la sua barba appena accennata, gli occhi scuri, le dita affusolate, la vita stretta.   
Ha le scarpe di un numero più grande del suo effettivo, non sei certo del perché lo sai, ma lo sai.     
Ed ecco.   
Anche lui ti fissa adesso. Anche lui sa.   
“Alexander” le parole ti escono tremanti, come se ti fossero rimaste ferme in gola per secoli. Forse è proprio così.   
Gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime. Sembra aver appena visto un fantasma.   
Poi annuisce piano e sorride appena.   
Quando parla, ti senti finalmente completo, a casa.   
“Ti stavo aspettando.”


End file.
